Defeat
by RavenSara84
Summary: The aftermath of the fight between Kisame and Suigetsu, it just wasn't what one of them expected.  Adult themes, non-consensual sex.


The white haired man had nod idea how it happened, how could he have... Considering he learned so much, he had traveled for a time with Sasuke... If _he _managed to defeat his _brother_, Itachi, why couldn't he defeat Kisame?

How did this happen? How could he have _let _this happen?

He threatened once to make shark soup from Kisame, he didn't think Kisame would have had a threat to give him.

How he wished that he could have taken back what he said back then. How he wished that...

_Too late..._

The pale blue skinned man had ripped off his clothes using his Samehada as the battle came to a climax, but he was now naked as well, grinning down on the younger man, as though he would swallow him whole.

All he wanted was to try and escape, but Kisame wasn't going to kill him, he said he had no reason to, that this was enough. Besides he couldn't very well run away from him, the man would find him too damn easily and he couldn't turn to water either.

He was forced onto his knees, his hands on the grass, trying to steady himself, to _brace_ himself for what is about to happen.

_How did this happen?_

There was no warning when he finally thrust into him, he cursed himself for his foolishiness for having actually expected one.

Kisame was making a point. You don't _mess_ with Kisame. You don't _fuck _with Kisame. Oh no, _he _fucks _you_, and he'll make it as uncomfortable on you as possible.

He felt his eyes water, the painful friction of the man slamming in and out of him with no care for his well being; which was the whole point of this exercise.

"Tch, maybe you'll learn something from this... Suigetsu," Kisame said to the other as he continued to pound away at his ass.

His hand slipped, Kisame misread that as him trying to get away and grabbed one of his arms and held it to his back as he continued to fuck him.

_Damn it, damn it. Shit..._ Suigetsu thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain intensified, as the other man squeezed his wrist as the humiliation continued.

_Let this be over soon._

To his relief, Kisame came inside him and he relaxed, thinking that now Kisame had had his fun it would be over. He didn't see the grin that appeared on the other man's face, being able to read exactly what he was thinking, having noticed how his muscles had relaxed after being tense during those moments.

"No such luck for you," He said, pulling Suigetsu up onto his knees, tying both his wrists behind his back and once again slammed into his ass.

_Damn him._ He thought, as he closed his eyes, although now the pain was less tense he still didn't want to see anything around him, and he began to pray to who ever was listening for this nightmare to come to an end. Then he felt a hand slide down his belly, his violet eyes opened in alarm, looked at the blue hand grabbing his flaccid cock and now trying to get away, only to have the hand squeeze his member painfully.

"Behave," Kisame whispered into his ear; "You'll enjoy this,"

"Fuck you," Suigetsu spat out and felt the other man chuckle; he felt beads of sweat trickle down his back, his forehead... he was _scared. _This was the punishment for losing to Kisame? For making such threats? Wasn't death better, easier to do?

"Actually, I am fucking _you_," He nipped Suigetsu's neck painfully, once again tightening his hold on the other man's cock.

He continued to slide inside him, and Suigetsu felt his own body betray him. He grew hard in Kisame's own hand, which changed tactics, his hand still squeezed his cock, but only at intervals when he reached the tip as he pumped the member.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Was all he thought, trying not to get any harder, trying to ignore the fact that he was throbbing, painfully so and all he wanted to do now was come. He knew full well that Kisame wouldn't make it easy on him either, but he also knew that the old man was far more experience in this matter too.

Either way, Suigetsu was going to remember this defeat for a long, _long_ time. The complete humiliation of not only being turned on by being degraded in such a way, but also the fact that it was Kisame, and every time he would end up facing Kisame he would remember this, _all_ of it, every touch, every moment, that would probably break him out in a sweat without having done anything against the man!

Once more Kisame climaxed inside him, he felt the semen slither down his thigh's as Kisame shifted his weight, and now his other hand went behind and began to scratch his balls.

He bit his tongue to stop a moan from escaping; he knew it was no use, but he was going to fight Kisame for as long as it took. Most likely until he completely forgot how to breath properly, when his brain would think of nothing, _nothing_, but the climax that would be given to him by Kisame's hand.

Suigetsu would be damned if he was going to give into the bastard so easily.

Big words that he thought, but Kisame was more experienced, and Suigetsu was still learning many things.

This humiliating defeat was just another learning point as far as Kisame was concerned, although he did enjoy the fact that he got to fuck this young one's brains out, to teach him a lesson about respecting those who are so vastly more powerful than himself.

He changed the speed of his hand regularly, speeding up and then suddenly slowing down as Suigetsu was now trying to get himself off by thrusting his hips towards his hand.

He grinned into the younger man's shoulder, please with his work, but he wanted more than just the body begging for release.

"You know what I want to hear, Suigetsu," He said clearly into the man's ear, his white hair drenched in sweat as those violet eyes finally opened to look at him.

Those eyes, _those_ glorious violet eyes, full of lust, want, shame; everything that Kisame wanted to see.

"_Say it_," He demanded, his hands cupping Suigetsu's balls and squeezed them painfully, causing the other man to _finally_ cry out in pain; "Say _it_,"

Still he refused, and Kisame liked that, hell he _respected_ it. The young one would have made a brilliant swordsman of the Mist, but these days those men were nothing more than a myth.

Right now all he wanted was to hear him say it, to _admit_ to it. Then Kisame could go and carry on with his life.

He moved his other hand back to the painfully erect member, and began to squeeze it painfully as well, pre-cum slowly dripping out of the slit. Now he heard a small moan from Suigetsu and he knew that it wouldn't be long until he got what he wanted.

"I can easily just leave you like this, no one would find you..." Kisame whispered into his ear, watching those hips once more begin to buck in want as he removed his hands and began to back away from him.

_Break for me._

"No..." He moaned in want, shaking his head; "No..."

"Say it, and you'll be done," Kisame stated, glad that the young man's fingers were touching his own back and not his front, he doubted that he would have been able to contain himself for long to hear those words.

"You're better..." Suigetsu began, pausing to lick his lips and to try to figure out the words to say while his mind was just wanting, wanting, wanting.

"Go on," Kisame encouraged.

Taking a breath, he finally said those words: "You're the better swordsman,"

"And?"

Violet eyes looked at him in confusion, unsure what he was asking.

"What did I do?"

"You..." He stopped, not wanting to say the words, _refusing _to say those words.

Kisame saw the hesitation and slipped his hand down to the throbbing member again, only letting one finger caress it and Suigetsu bucked forward again.

"You defeated me," He gasped.

"And?" He continued to caress the under side with his finger as well, to keep Suigetsu going, to make the younger man admit who he was.

"I'm a... Fuck!" Suigetsu tried to move more, to get the finger to do more to him than just simply tease him.

Kisame smirked, deciding that what he had just said would do, his hand gripped the cock and pumped it hard.

"Fuck!" Suigetsu once more exclaimed, moving in rhythm with the hand, feeling himself become light-headed as the climax came upon him, covering Kisame's hand with his cum and he himself passed out.

The older man looked at the white haired man as he quickly removed the binds from his wrists, there was no real feelings in his eyes, this was how he had been taught when he lost a match with his teacher. Of course, he wasn't exactly Suigetsu's _teacher_, but he had to help the young one somehow, since he didn't have anyone else to teach him about becoming a swordsman.

He got dressed, smirking as he left a bundle of clothes for the young man and left him on his own, traveling away to where ever he wished to go.

Kisame never noticed those violet eyes watching him leave, waiting to be able to move when he was no longer in sight.

_Shit._

He sat up and looked around, unable to believe that he had actually done it. He had admitted that Kisame was _better_ than him, out loud_. _He was sure that the older man wanted him to admit that he was Kisame's...

As he began to put on the clothes that were left for him, inspecting that everything was as it should be, he didn't know if the other man wanted to humiliate him a bit more; he remembered what his brother had told him that to train to be a Swordman of the Mist, they did strange things, but he never expect it to be like that.

_So if I defeated Kisame..._ Suigetsu put a stop to that thought, if he defeat Kisame he would kill him, the humiliation that he had suffered at that bastard's hands was enough to not allow him to live.

_I'll be stronger Kisame, the next time we meet. I'll kill you_.


End file.
